


Keep Out of Sight

by theangelanddean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Hamilton takes a break from Jefferson's and Washinton's meeting to take a break. Laurens follows to make sure Hamilton is okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my friend from all the way across the country! It's been almost a year since I've first talked to you too and I am so glad I met you because you are one of the best things to ever happen to me right behind meeting Misha Collins. <3

Don’t get him wrong Hamilton respects Washington. But at times, he just needs to get outside to take a break. This financial meeting is important; New York needs a better system to take care of the future of this country. That asshole, Jefferson, is going out of his way to ruin it with his own ideals that don’t work. Jerk. And right now Washington wants to consider it because he wants to keep the North and the South together. Hamilton scoffs as he thinks that the tensions between the two will never go away, might lead to another war. War… Maybe, for the first time, he doesn’t want one. Maybe. 

The night air was nipping at his nose and he sees his breath forming in front of him as if he was taking a drag of his pipe. What he would do to kill for a drag right now. He scrapes his heeled shoes on the cobblestone of the road as he drags himself near the alleyway between to the small shops. While leaning against the brick wall, he decides he’s going to write to get the people against Jefferson’s financial policies. 

“Alex?” A soft voice interrupts Hamilton’s thoughts. He lifts his head up and softly smiles at that young man. Laurens always knew when he got on edge. Actually, he’d probably duel Jefferson for him. He’s a good shot he’d probably win. But knowing Jefferson, he would probably have another card up his sleeve. 

“Laurens.” He whispers back, reaching his hand across the small space between them to caress his cheek. “Someone might question if we’re both missing from the meeting.” 

“That is their troubles.” Laurens moves his head to place a small kiss on Hamilton’s palm. “You need a distraction.” 

“Yes.” Hamilton smiles. “We’re out in the open, do you want to?” 

Laurens looks back at the empty street. Everyone would be inside by now. No one would pass by at this time of night. A few lanterns flicker outside the homes and the moon shines upon the street. The alleyway was secluded, Only the people who would seek them out would notice them in a state of undress, if they decided to engage in their pleasure. 

“Anything for you, Alex.” Lauren says before dropping his head, entering a space of submission. 

“You truly are something else, Laurens.” Hamilton lets out a burst of laughter, in joy and amusement. He leads Laurens down to his knees, in front of him. His blue overcoat is touching the dirty ground and his knees digging into the cobblestone. Beautiful. That is what Hamilton thinks he is beautiful. 

Blissfully sighing, Hamilton lets Laurens use his nimble hands to open up his trousers. He hisses as the cold air hits his cock but Laurens wraps his warm hand around it. Laurens massages Hamilton’s cock until he feels him get hard under his palm. Eventually he licks the underside of Hamilton’s cock and wraps his plush lips around the head. 

“Fuck.” Hamilton swears, placing a firm hand on top of Lauren’s head. 

Laurens takes this as an invitation to keep going forward until the curly pubic hairs tickle his nose. He swallows, leading Hamilton to groan loudly. Placing both is hands on Hamilton’s thighs; he starts moving this mouth to a simple slow rhythm. The taste of pre-come erupt in his mouth and he moans around the cock. Popping off he looks up at Hamilton with innocent begging eyes. 

“Fuck my mouth?” 

“Yes.” Hamilton excitedly says, “Fuck yes.” 

He grabs the ribbon that held Lauren’s hair in the back and pulls it apart and seeps his fingers into the curly hair. He pulls him in, towards his cock by his hair. Laurens slack mouth envelops his cock once again as Hamilton keeps him there. Moving his hips, sharply and non-relenting, Hamilton fucks his cock into Laurens’ heat. He watches pre-come and saliva wet his chin and makes his lips shiny and kissable. 

Without a warning, Hamilton releases his orgasm into Laurens’ mouth. He pants and pushes Laurens off his mouth, smiling at him cough out the white come onto the cobblestone path, some of it hitting the tips of Hamilton’s shoes. Without even telling him, Laurens’ swipes up the come on Hamilton’s shoes with his finger and then suck it into his mouth. 

“Get up.” Hamilton lightly commands Laurens. Immediately, he chases Laurens’ mouth to get the taste of himself. They sloppily kiss until Laurens stiffens and whimpers into Hamilton’s mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Hamilton asks, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping Lauren’s chin and mouth. 

“I just came in my pants.” Laurens laughs. “Fuck, Alex.” 

Hamilton widely smiles and kisses his’ laugh. “You’re amazing.” 

“Let’s go back inside and kick Jefferson’s ass?” Laurens asks after a few more pecks on each other’s mouth. 

“Yes.” He replies, tucking himself into his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
